Dark Skies And Angel Cries
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Calleigh has been kidnapped by Eddie Willows it is a race against time to find her. Plus New Character from Australia.
1. The Begining

**Dark Skies and Angel Cries.**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick.**

A man who she arrested last summer has taken Calleigh hostage. It's a race against time to find her.

**Chapter One-End Of Shift**

"I'll see you tomorrow Horatio," said Calleigh.

"See ya Calleigh" said Horatio.

Calleigh gets into her car and leaves the parking lot.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said to herself.

Calleigh's cell phone rings and she answers, it's Horatio.

"Hello Calleigh speaking," said Calleigh.

"Its me Horatio. Is anybody following you?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I think so," replied Calleigh.

"Get back here now. I think he has a knife he might try to kill you with it," said Horatio.

"Ok I will," said Calleigh crying and hangs up.

Calleigh gets out of her car when she gets back to the parking lot. A man comes up and grabs her.

"Let me go! Help me!" screamed Calleigh.

Horatio comes running over but the man had pushed her into her car and drove off.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" yelled Horatio.

"Where's Calleigh?" asks Ryan as he comes outside.

"She has been taken by a man who was following her, I didn't get a good look at him though. I should have told her to keep on driving till I caught up with her," said Horatio.

"It's not your fault he took her," replied Ryan.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" asked a shaken Calleigh.

" Well for starters, you are in an old warehouse by the beach. I have brought you here because I have a grudge against you and the rest of the team. Has that answered all your questions?" replied the mysterious man.

"Yes. But I have other questions. Who are you?" asked Calleigh.

"I am someone who you put in jail. My name is Eddie Willows you probably don't remember me," replied Eddie.

"You assaulted that girl on the beach last summer," said Calleigh still shaken.

"Yeah that's right. Damn I gotta go cover up the car and it's tracks so we can't be found," said Eddie.

Calleigh calls Horatio on her cell phone and Horatio didn't answer but it goes to voice mail. Calleigh leaves a message for him.

"It's me Calleigh I am in an old warehouse by the beach. I know who has taken me his name is Eddie Willows he was put in jail for assaulting a girl on the beach last summer. He is out to get me. I have to go now he is coming back. Bye see you soon hopefully," said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ryan do you know if there are any old warehouses by the beach?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah there is one but the only way to get there is to go off road. If we are going to go there we will have to take the hummer," said Ryan.

"There it is over there," said Ryan.

"Do you reckon she's there Ryan?" asked Horatio

"I don't know if she is or isn't I can't guarantee it," Ryan replied.

Horatio and Ryan took a look around the warehouse it took them a while to find a note that says that Calleigh only has a few minutes left to live because she is buried.

"We have to find Calleigh and now because she is buried somewhere along the beach," said Horatio worried.

"Lets try looking out side along the beach. He could have buried her along there," said Ryan.

"Look there's a freshly dug mound of sand a couple of yards a way she might be there," yelled Ryan.

"Then go dig and see what you find," replied Horatio.

Ryan found a crate he opened it up and found Calleigh inside.

"Horatio she is over here. Call an ambulance she has a weak pulse, she hasn't got much longer. Calleigh can you hear me. Come on wake up its me Ryan," said Ryan worried.

"Ryan is that you?" asked Calleigh.

"Yes it is me. Your are going to be fine I am here now," replied Ryan.

A/N I am working on the next chapter so don't be worried. Something good comes out of this all.


	2. Tragedy And Love

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY. I own Amanda the new recruit.

A/N: To tell you the truth I really am the original Amanda. The one in the story her personality and life is different to mine. The name '**Ylia**' is pronounced Ilia.

**Chapter Three-Love Acquaintances**

"Can I please see Horatio Caine?" asked Amanda.

"Sure. Can I have your name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Amanda Ylia he'll know who I am," replied Amanda.

"He will be here in a minute," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," replied Amanda politely.

"Hello Amanda," said Horatio.

"Hi Horatio long time no see," replied Amanda.

"You're not as cheerful as you usually are why?" asked Horatio.

"I forgot to tell you my daughter had just been murdered the last week. Her funeral was yesterdayrAmanda.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what had happened. Are you ok?" asked Horatio.

"I am still grieving for her," said Amanda starting to cry.

"Why don't you come up to my office. We can talk about what case you will be working on. Ok?" said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Your office is big. So what case am I working on?" asked Amanda.

"You are working Calleigh's kidnapping and Ryan's murder with Eric and Tim," replied Horatio.

"Don't look at me like that," said Amanda.

"Like what?" asked Horatio confused.

"Like the way you used to when we were together. I have gotten over that. You need to as well," replied Amanda.

"Ok. Tim and Eric are down in the layout room," said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi I'm Amanda Ylia Ryan's replacement," said Amanda while walking into the layout room.

"Hi I am Tim and this is Eric," replied Tim.

"Hi," said Eric while smiling at Amanda in a dreamy sort of way.

"Hi you must be Amanda. I'm Calleigh you can call me Cal everybody else does," said Calleigh snapping Amanda out of her gaze at Eric.

"Oh hi I was just day dreaming," replied Amanda.

"Yeah sure you did I saw you looking at Eric dreamily," Calleigh whispered into Amanda's ear.

"Ok you caught me," replied Amanda whispering it into Calleigh's.

"Do you want me to show you to your locker?" asked Eric politely.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"This is your locker," said Eric.

"Thanks Eric," replied Amanda before tripping over.

"I've got you Amanda," said Eric after he caught Amanda before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Er…" said Amanda before she was cut off by Eric kissing her.

"I love you Amanda I knew that the first time you stepped into the layout room," said Eric.

"I love you too Eric. Now where were we," replied Amanda then started kissing Eric again passionately.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"They've been a long time. How long does it take to show someone to their locker?" said Tim.

"Don't worry just let them go. You know what we were like when we first loved each other," replied Calleigh.

Five minutes later Amanda and Eric came back to the layout room.

"What have we got on both cases?" asked Amanda.

"We know that both suspects are Eddie Willows. That the crime scene is the same place. That both victims are CSI at Miami Dade crime lab. That is about it," replied Tim.

"Ok I'm going to the crime scene to see what I can find," said Amanda.

"I better come with you because Eddie might still be out there," said Eric.

"Ok," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Amanda and Eric got into the car they started kissing but Amanda pulled away.

"We should get going before the tide comes in and washes away any evidence that may be there." Said Amanda.

"Ok what was I thinking," replied Eric.

It took them ten minutes to get to the crime scene when Amanda was driving.

"So this is where it all happened huh?" asked Amanda.

"Yep this tis where it all happened," replied Eric.

Amanda got her kit out of the car and went over to the crate where Calleigh was buried and Ryan got shot. She didn't find much except hair fibers but they were either Calleigh's or Ryan's.


	3. Love Acquaintances

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY. I own Amanda the new recruit.

A/N: To tell you the truth I really am the original Amanda. The one in the story her personality and life is different to mine. The name '**Ylia**' is pronounced Ilia.

**Chapter Three-Love Acquaintances**

"Can I please see Horatio Caine?" Asked Amanda.

"Sure. Can I have your name please?" Asked the receptionist.

"Amanda Ylia he'll know who I am." Replied Amanda.

"He will be here in a minute." Said the receptionist.

"Thanks." Replied Amanda politely.

"Hello Amanda." Said Horatio.

"Hi Horatio long time no see." Replied Amanda.

"You're not as cheerful as you usually are why?" Asked Horatio.

"I forgot to tell you my daughter had just been murdered the last week. Her funeral was yesterday." Replied Amanda.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what had happened. Are you ok?" Asked Horatio.

"I am still grieving for her." Said Amanda starting to cry.

"Why don't you come up to my office. We can talk about what case you will be working on. Ok." Said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Your office is big. So what case am I working on?" Asked Amanda.

"You are working Calleigh's kidnapping and Ryan's murder with Eric and Tim." Replied Horatio.

"Don't look at me like that." Said Amanda.

"Like what?" Asked Horatio confused.

"Like the way you used to when we were together. I have gotten over that. You need to as well." Replied Amanda.

"Ok. Tim and Eric are down in the layout room." Said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi I'm Amanda Ylia Ryan's replacement." Said Amanda while walking into the layout room.

"Hi I am Tim and this is Eric." Replied Tim.

"Hi." Said Eric while smiling at Amanda in a dreamy sort of way.

"Hi you must be Amanda. I'm Calleigh you can call me Cal everybody else does." Said Calleigh snapping Amanda out of her gaze at Eric.

"Oh hi I was just day dreaming." Replied Amanda.

"Yeah sure you did I saw you looking at Eric dreamily." Calleigh whispered into Amanda's ear.

"Ok you caught me." Replied Amanda whispering it into Calleigh's.

"Do you want me to show you to your locker?" Asked Eric politely.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"This is your locker." Said Eric.

"Thanks Eric." Replied Amanda before tripping over.

"I've got you Amanda." Said Eric after he caught Amanda before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Er…" Said Amanda before she was cut off by Eric kissing her.

"I love you Amanda I knew that the first time you stepped into the layout room." Said Eric.

"I love you too Eric. Now where were we." Replied Amanda then started kissing Eric again passionately.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"They've been a long time. How long does it take to show someone to their locker?" Said Tim.

"Don't worry just let them go. You know what we were like when we first loved each other." Replied Calleigh.

Five minutes later Amanda and Eric come back to the layout room.

"What have we got on both cases?" Asked Amanda.

"We know that both suspects are Eddie Willows. That the crime scene is the same place. That both victims are CSI at Miami Dade crime lab. That is about it." Replied Tim.

"Ok I'm going to the crime scene to see what I can find." Said Amanda.

"I better come with you because Eddie might still be out there." Said Eric.

"Ok." Replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Amanda and Eric got into the car they started kissing but Amanda pulled away.

"We should get going before the tide comes in and washes away any evidence that may be there." Said Amanda.

"Ok what was I thinking." Replied Eric.

It took them ten minutes to get to the crime scene when Amanda was driving.

"So this is where it all happened huh." Asked Amanda.

"Yep this tis where it all happened." Replied Eric.

Amanda got her kit out of the car and went over to the crate where Calleigh was buried and Ryan got shot. She didn't find much except hair fibres but they were either Calleigh's or Ryan's.


	4. A Work Place Romance

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: This chapter is where there is more romance between Eric and Amanda. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Four-A Work Place Romance**

"I never realised how much my back hurts after being at a crime scene all day," said Amanda to Eric when they got back to the lab.

"Do you want me to give you a back massage?" asked Eric.

"Yeah that would be great," replied Amanda sitting down on a chair.

"What are you two doing?" asked Horatio when he saw them not working.

"My back is saw so Eric is rubbing it for me," replied Amanda.

"Well then go home both of you it's been a long day," said Horatio walking off.

"Meet me at my place in an hour," said Amanda handing Eric a piece of paper with an address on it.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda had only just got home when the phone rang she answered it.

"Hello who is this? How did you get this number?" asked Amanda worriedly because no one knew this number.

"I have a gun and it is pointing right at you," said a man.

Amanda ducked down just as the bullet hit the glass and shattered it. Narrowly missing her by about an inch. Amanda dropped down to the floor and started crying even though she hated crying.

"Amanda it's me Eric can you open the door?" asked Eric.

"Sure," said Amanda opening the door for Eric.

"What happened here?" asked Eric worriedly.

"Oh someone shot at me through the glass narrowly missing me," replied Amanda shakily.

"Hey it's alright," said Eric before he started kissing Amanda.

"We should go upstairs," said Amanda starting to walk up the stairs with Eric following her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When they got upstairs they fell onto the bed. (A/N: You can figure out they what they are doing). After that they fell asleep. Three hours later Amanda woke up she went downstairs and started cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor. Then went into the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat. Then Eric came down the stairs.

"Amanda what are you doing down here?" asked Eric.

"I'm getting something to eat is that alright with you," replied Amanda.

"What are you eating?" asked Eric curiously.

"Caramel mud cake," replied Amanda.

"Got any more left?" asked Eric.

"I have one more piece. But don't eat it," said Amanda.

"Why?" asked Eric sadly.

"Because this is the last cake my daughter and I made together. That's why I want to eat the last piece," replied Amanda starting to cry.

"I'm going back to bed. Don't even think about eating that piece of cake Eric!" said Amanda meaningfully.

"Damn," said Eric getting an apple out of the bowl on the table and slumping down on the couch.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wake up Amanda," said Eric shaking her gently.

"Do I have to?" replied Amanda sadly.

"Yes. You have to go to work," said Eric kissing Amanda lightly on the cheek. Then walking out of the room and downstairs.

Amanda got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Then turned on the shower and started getting undressed. Not long after she had got into the shower Eric came in as well.

"Not now or we'll be late for work," said Amanda.

"Ok," replied Eric.

"I'm almost done here anyway," said Amanda getting out of the shower to grab her towel.

Five Minutes later.

"Amanda can you get me a towel?" asked Eric as he turned the water off.

"Sure," replied Amanda who was already getting a towel out of the cupboard and chucking it at Eric.

"How can you get dressed so quickly?" asked Eric.

"I don't know but when I was a teenager I took like half an hour just to get dressed," replied Amanda (A/N: That's true I do).

"Ok," said Eric.

"We'll just get breakfast on the way to the lab," said Amanda.

"Ok. Have you noticed the time?" said Eric.

"Oh shit we're late. Hurry up Eric," said Amanda getting her keys of the table near the phone.

The phone rings when Amanda was in her metallic purple Lambrigini. (A/N: I don't know if Lambigrini is speled right).

"Eric can you get that," said Amanda from the car.

"Who is this?" asked Eric.

"Just tell Amanda I am watching her every move," said the voice on the other end of the line. Then Eric put the phone down then shut the door on his way out of the house.

"Who was it?" asked Amanda.

"All the person said was just tell Amanda that I am watching her every move," replied Eric.

"I got a c-c-call from him last night b-b-before he shot at me," said Amanda starting to cry.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Sorry we're late Horatio," daid Amanda.

"Don't make a habit of it both of you," replied Horatio.

"We won't H," said Eric.

"I'm going to go see if Calleigh has got any matches from the bullet. I brought in the bullet from my house I'll see if it matches the bullet found in Ryan," said Amanda shakily.

"I'll be in the evidence layout room if you need me for anything."

A/N: Tell me if you like this chapter. When Eric was at Amanda's house what they did was it's easy to figure out if they are in love?


	5. Attacks Of Sadness

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: Amanda tells Calleigh about her stalker and something happens to one of them.

**Chapter Five-Attacks Of Sadness**

"Calleigh can compare the bullet from Ryan to this bullet?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure," replied Calleigh.

"Like can you do it now," said Amanda snappily.

"Ok. Where did you get this bullet from?" asked Calleigh.

"I will tell you when you tell me if they match," replied Amanda.

"They match," said Calleigh.

"Let me see then," said Amanda.

"Sure," replied Calleigh.

Amanda looked into the microscope and then gasped.

"Where did you get the bullet from Amanda." Asked Calleigh.

"I got it from my house because I was shot at last night," replied Amanda starting to cry.

"Hey it's gonna be alright we'll find Eddie before he hurts you," said Calleigh pulling Amanda into a comforting hug.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Amanda what's wrong?" asked Eric when Amanda walked into the layout room.

"The bullet…it matches the one found in Ryan. Eddie is my stalker. I've gotta tell Horatio," said Amanda running out of the layout room.

"Why is she saying that?" asked Tim.

"She was shot at last night. Have you got a problem with that?" replied Eric.

"So both of them have been attacked by Eddie somehow," said Tim.

"Yeah but Amanda has him as a stalker," seplied Eric.

"True but Calleigh has been hurt more mentally," said Tim.

"Ok you win," replied Eric.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio…Eddie is…stalking me he…has already tried…to kill me," said Amanda between sobs.

"Calm down you're just going to make things worse. Tell me what happened," replied Horatio calmingly.

"Ok. Well I had only just got home when the phone rang. I didn't know who was on the other end of the line. He said 'I have a gun and it is pointing right at you' then he shot at me through the glass. If I hadn't dropped down to the floor the bullet would have hit me. Then I started to cry. That's about all that happened besides Eric coming around after," said Amanda starting to cry.

"Ok. Do you need some time off?" asked Horatio.

"If I do it will be easier for him to follow me," replied Amanda.

"If you're out at a crime scene he could still follow you," said Horatio.

"But there will be someone else with me or other officers around as well," replied Amanda.

"I know that but I can't afford to lose you too," said Horatio.

"If I stay at home I wouldn't be able to handle that. I need to be working. I am angry with Eddie but I won't let that interfer with my work. Please let me stay at work please?" asked Amanda.

"Ok you can stay," replied Horatio.

"Thank you," said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda went back to the layout room.

"Eric I can't stay on this case I am emotionally involved to much. This was my decision not Horatio's decision," said Amanda to Eric.

"Ok what case are you going to work on?" asked Eric.

"Well there is a homicide that I am going to work on with Calleigh," replied Amanda then kissing Eric before she left to go find Calleigh.

"Bye see you soon," said Eric just as Amanda was going out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh we have a homicide to work on," said Amanda to Calleigh.

"Ok who is the victim?" asked Calleigh.

"I'll tell you on the way there," replied Amanda.

"Hurry up then if you want to find out," said Amanda heading out to her Lambrigini.

"Nice car," said Calleigh getting into Amanda's car.

"Glad you think so because I will be using this a lot," replied Amanda.

"So who is the victim?" asked Calleigh.

"Well her name is Sara Foulton, she is eight years old and lives with her mom and dad. The mom went into her room and found her dead," replied Amanda.

"Are you sure you should be working this case?" asked Calleigh worried for Amanda.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Amanda.

"I know about your daughter being murdered," said Calleigh.

"How did you find out?" asked Amanda.

"Eric told me is that alright?" replied Calleigh.

"Yeah that's fine," said Amanda.

A/N: Tell me what you think. There is going to be more drama and romance in the next chapter promise.


	6. Explosives And Passion

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY. I own Sara Foulton the girl who was murdered.

A/N: I won't tell much but there will be an explosion somewhere but two CSI's are caught in the blast.

**Chapter Six-Explosives And Passion**

"We are here finally," said Calleigh.

"Hey it didn't take me that long to drive here not in this car," replied Amanda.

"Alright you win," said Calleigh grabbing her field kit out of the car.

"Oh my god I just hope this isn't another murder identical to my daughter's murder," said Amanda also getting her field kit out of the car.

"You sure you are alright with this case?" ssked Calleigh.

"I'm fine. We should go see the scene," replied Amanda.

They walked into the Sara's bedroom and saw that she was asleep when she was killed.

"She was strangled to death," said Amanda.

"How can you tell?" asked Calleigh.

"Ligature marks on the throat indicate that she was strangled like my daughter was. This scene is identical to her scene," replied Amanda.

"I'll call Horatio and tell him that we have a serial killer on our hands," said Calleigh.

When the phone was ringing a bomb went off and made the house collapse on them.

"Amanda Where are you!" asked Calleigh yelling when she didn't get a reply she made her way to the door crawling over the rubble.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Get rescue here now…Amanda is trapped inside the house!" yelled Calleigh when she got out of the house.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the officers.

"I'm fine just do your job," replied Calleigh scared for Amanda's safety.

Calleigh went over to the car and sat down and cried wishing that Amanda got out of the house instead of her. She sat there for five minutes by then Eric and Tim had got there.

"Hey Calleigh are you alright?" asked Tim nicely.

"Yeah I am fine," replied Calleigh.

"Where is Amanda?" asked Eric worried.

"She is…trapped in…the house," replied Calleigh.

"How long has she been in there for?" asked Eric.

"About ten minutes," replied Calleigh.

"Ten minutes! I betcha Eddie planted the bomb! I will get that son of a bitch!" aaid Eric angrily.

"Eric they've found her," said Tim.

Eric ran over to Amanda to see that she is alright but she was unconscious so he couldn't ask her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

At the hospital Eric sat in the chair next to Amanda's bed waiting for her to regain consciousness. Then Amanda opened her eyelids.

"Hey handsome," said Amanda.

"Are you alright?" asked Eric.

"I feel fine apart from a major throbbing headache and a bit of dizziness," replied Amanda.

"I think Eddie planted the bomb that made the house collpase," said Eric starting to kiss Amanda.

"Why do you think that?" asked Amanda pushing Eric away.

"Well because he is your stalker," replied Eric.

"Did you tell Calleigh about what happened to my daughter?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah is that alright," replied Eric.

"Yeah but nextime ask me first ok. The crime scene is identicle to my daughter's crime scene," said Amanda.

"Do you think we have a serial killer on the loose?" asked Eric.

"I think we do have a serial killer on our hands," replied Amanda starting to cry.

"Hey do cry it's gonna be alright," said Eric comfortingly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"How is she Eric?" asked Horatio when Eric got back to the lab.

"She is shaken up but they are going to keep her in over night for observation," replied Eric triedly.

"Go home Eric you look tired," said Horatio.

"No I don't want to," replied Eric.

"You don't have a choice I am giving you an order," said Horatio.

"Ok I will go home if it makes you happy," replied Eric.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eric got into his car and drove home then decided to go get Amanda's car from the crime scene then decided not to but will let Amanda get it tomorrow.

Eric put the TV on but wasn't really watching it he ended up falling asleep. He got woken up by his cell phone ringing he looked at the time it was 9:05 when he answered it was Amanada asking him to come and get her.

It took Eric ten minutes to get to the hospital. He went into Amanda's room she was already to go.

They got into the car then Eric drove off.

"Do you want to go get your car first or go back to my place?" asked Eric.

"We can go back to your place then go get the car on the way to work," replied Amanda.

A/N: Tell me what you think I might not be updating soon because I am going to a friends house then I have to go to a barbecue.


	7. Happiness Finally Comes Part 1

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: One of my friends kinda thinks that my Amanda/Eric story line is a bit disgusting. Someone at school was reading a bit of my story and he found out what it said and he put two and two together. Also my teacher almost saw a printed copy of chapter six.

**Chapter Seven-Happiness Finally Comes Part One**

"I'm going to have a shower you can join me if you want," said Amanda seductively.

"I might just take you up on that offer. Race you upstairs," replied Eric.

"Come and catch me," said Amanda.

"You're going to pay for that," replied Eric pinning Amanda to the stairs and starting to kiss her passionately.

"I thought I said I was going to have a shower?" asked Amanda.

"We don't have to have sex in the shower we can do it here on the stairs," replied Eric.

"Yes. Yes we can," replied Amanda kissing Eric while both of them were taking their clothes off.

One hour later they finally went and had a shower.

"Not now we just had sex what more do you want from me today?" asked Amanda as Eric started kissing her in the shower.

"What about later?" asked Eric sadly.

"Maybe if I'm not to tired after work," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"We should go to work now," said Amanda.

"We should. But we could stay here all day," replied Eric.

"I have to go get my car anyways. I'll need you to help me check if there are any devices planted on my car," said Amanda.

"Eric where are the keys?" asked Amanda.

"They are on the cupboard near the phone. But you're not driving," replied Eric.

"Why?" asked Amanda.

"Because you only just got out of hospital," replied Eric.

"But I'm fine," said Amanda in a complaining sort of voice.

"Well I guess you have to drive your car to the lab," replied Eric.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Can you see anything attached to my car at all?" asked Amanda.

"No Amanda there is nothing attached to your car how many times do I have to say it," replied Eric.

"Ok I will see you at the lab," said Amanda getting into her car and driving off before Eric could say bye.

"I hope she has her gun," said Eric to himself while getting into his car and following Amanda or at least trying to.

When Eric got to the lab ten minutes later he couldn't see Amanda's car anywhere there is no way he could have missed it being metallic purple. Then Eric's cell phone rang Amanda's name appeared on the caller display.

"Amanda where are you?" ssked Eric.

"I am at the shop is there a problem with that?" replied Amanda

"No it's just that you left in a hurry," said Eric.

"Sorry baby," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

One month later.

"I'm sorry Calleigh I think I'm gonna be sick," said Amanda running out of the door to the crime scene.

Calleigh followed Amanda outside. Amanda was throwing up over on the grass out the back.

"Hey that's not like you to throw up. You alright?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright here on your own?" replied Amanda.

"Yeah why?" asked Calleigh.

"I've got something urgent to do," replied Amanda.

Amanda then drove off in her car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Amanda got to the lab she sat in the car for a few minutes then went inside.

"Eric I have something to tell you," said Amanda when she found Eric.

"What?" asked Eric.

"I…am pregnant Eric," replied Amanda.

"When did you find out?" asked Eric surprised with the news.

"I found out this morning," replied Amanda.

"How did you know?" asked Eric.

"Don't worry about that now. All I want to know is that you are happy and that you won't leave me," replied Amanda.

"I am happy and I won't leave you and the baby because I love you. Have you told Horatio yet?" said Eric.

"No I haven't told Horatio yet but I tried to this morning but he gave me a case and sent me out."

"What are you doing back here I thought you were out at a scene?" asked Horatio.

"I was but I had to come back and tell you something it is really important," replied Amanda.

"Do you want to come up to my office?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I think it might be best if we talk there," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me that was really important," said Horatio.

"I I'm pregnant," replied Amanda.

"Who is the father?" asked Horatio.

Amanda waited a few seconds before answering.

"Eric is the father of my baby," replied Amanda.

"You've slept with Eric," said Horatio surprised.

"Yeah I slept with Eric is that alright with you?" replied Amanda.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you," said Horatio.

"It's ok don't worry about it," replied Amanda leaving Horatio's office.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Tell me if it was a good idea getting Amanda pregnant to Eric.


	8. Happiness Finally Comes Part 2

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: More drama coming up I promise. Thanks for the reviews but can you please give me ideas. I have a bow with ideas but I want to know what you want.

**Chapter Eight-Happiness Finally Comes Part Two**

"Amanda where are you going?" asked Horatio when he caught up to Amanda who was getting into her car.

"Where do you think I'm going. I'm going back to the crime scene," replied Amanda sarcastically.

"No you can't go back to the crime scene," said Horatio.

"Just let me work for another week please?" replied Amanda.

"Ok a week that's all ok?" said Horatio.

"Ok," replied Amanda.

"Go before I change my mind," said Horatio.

Amanda got in her car and drove off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I just got a call from Horatio. He told me to keep an eye on you. Why would he ask me to do that?" asked Calleigh confused.

"I'm sorry Calleigh I should have told you when we got sent to the crime scene. I………I'm pregnant," replied Amanda.

"Hey does Eric know. 'Cause I know you guys are going out," asked Calleigh.

"Yeah Eric knows. And that's why Horatio asked you to keep an eye on me he doesn't want me working," replied Amanda.

"I agree with Horatio but it is your choice if you work only if he lets you," said Calleigh.

Amanda doesn't know that Eric is sneaking up on her but Calleigh does. So Eric puts his finger to his mouth to make sure Calleigh doesn't say anything. Then he comes up behind Amanda then grabs her and of course Amanda jumps.

"Ahhh don't do that Eric," Amanda said when she turned around to face him.

"Do you want to come out for lunch?" asked Eric picking Amanda up in his arms and walking over to his car.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" asked Amanda.

"I thought about a picnic at the beach, how does that sound to you?" replied Eric.

"That sounds wonderful," said Amanda in a cheerful voice.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So why did we come here for?" asked Amanda.

"I just felt like here," replied Eric before his phone rang and he unclipped it from his belt.

"Don't answer it it'll probably be Horatio," said Amanda.

"I wasn't going to answer it I was going to turn it off," replied Eric switching his phone off.

About half a minute later Amanda's phone rang.

"I am going to answer it if they rang you then me it must be important," said Amanda.

"Hello," said Amanda when she answered her phone.

"It's me Horatio. I need you back at the lab right away," replied Horatio.

"But I'm having lunch with Eric," said Amanda while Eric got a small box out of his pocket.

"Ok I will leave you to go back to lunch. Bye," replied Horatio.

"Bye," said Amanda then hanging up and putting the phone back on her belt.

"What's this?" asked Amanda opening the box that Eric had.

"Amanda will you marry me?" asked Eric.

"Oh my god… Can I have a minute to think about this?" asked Amanda putting her head in her hands.

"Why sweetie?" asked Eric confused.

"Are you sure we should get married we've only been going out for almost four months?" ssked Amanda.

"Yeah I'm sure," replied Eric.

"What the heck yes I will marry you. But on one condition that we have the wedding after the baby is born," said Amanda then Eric put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey why have you got that big cheesy grin on your face?" asked Calleigh.

"Eric just proposed to me," replied Amanda.

"Let me see the ring," asked Calleigh.

"There," said Amanda showing Calleigh the ring.

"Oh my god that must have cost a fortune," said Calleigh.

"As long as we're happy," replied Amanda.

"When is the wedding?" asked Calleigh.

"I said yes only if we had the wedding after the baby is born," replied Amanda.

"Makes sense," said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I did it," said Eric as he walked into trace to tell his best mate.

"What did she say?" asked Tim.

"She said yes," replied Eric.

"When are you two having the wedding?" asked Tim.

"There is something else I need to tell you first," said Eric.

"Well what is it?" asked Tim.

"Amanda's pregnant so we are having the wedding after the baby is born," replied Eric.

"Congratulations don't forget to tell Amanda that too," said Tim.

"I believe you made a bet that she would say no. So cough up," said Eric.

"Ok, ok. There's your hundred bucks," replied Tim handing Eric a hundred bucks.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Don't forget to tell me what you want in the story.


	9. Drunken CSI Part 1

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own the person who kidnapped Calleigh (Eddie Willows). Because the characters belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: Drunken CSI's in this chapter or the next chapter not sure. I will be updating more over the next couple of days. I got the idea for drunken CSI's from a CSI story called "Conference Call".

**Chapter Nine-Drunken CSI's Part One**

"I'm so happy. Do you want to come out for drinks later to celebrate?" asked Amanda staring at her ring.

"Yeah. Stop staring at your ring you have the rest of your life to," replied Calleigh.

"I know I know. You can bring Tim as well," said Amanda.

"Are you going to drink anything?" asked Calleigh.

"Maybe a few glasses of champagne," replied Amanda.

"Are you sure you should be drink while you're pregnant?" said Calleigh.

"I know my limits when I'm drinking. Hey we're celebrating aren't we?" replied Amanda.

"Yeah we are I'll let you have two glasses and no more ok?" said Calleigh.

"Ok. I have to go tell Alexx. Are you coming?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah," replied Calleigh following Amanda out of the door and walking down the hall of the lab and out to the car park but bump into Horatio first.

"I need to ask you something." Said Amanda to Horatio.

"Yeah what do you want to ask," replied Horatio.

"Do you want to come out for drinks later because we are celebrating?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah. What are we celebrating?" replied Horatio.

"Eric and I, we are getting married," said Amanda cheerfully.

"Are you sure you're not going to fast?" asked Horatio.

"We love each other. Gotta go bye," replied Amanda.

"Bye…" said Horatio before Amanda went out to the parking lot.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Can you call Alexx for me?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Calleigh.

"I need to call the rest of my family and my friends over in Australia," said Amanda heading over to her car.

"Where are you going?" asked Calleigh.

"I…I'm going home to call my mom in private," replied Amanda.

"But we still have work to do," said Calleigh.

"Damn! Forgot about the work we still have to do. I'll call her later," replied Amanda heading back inside but stopped and put her hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong are you alright?" Asked Calleigh.

"I'm going to be sick." Replied Amanda quickly before throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Calleigh rubbing Amanda's back.

"It's must be something I ate 'cause it's not morning sickness," replied Amanda.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Calleigh.

"Nah I'm fine now. I just need a drink of water," replied Amanda.

"Let's go inside and you can get a drink then," said Calleigh walking Amanda inside.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey why aren't you working?" asked Horatio as he walked into the break room.

"I just feel a bit sick but I'm fine now," replied Amanda with her hand on her stomach.

"Go home get some rest and I will see you tonight," said Horatio.

"But…" replied Amanda.

"No buts. Go home Amanda," said Horatio.

"Ok. Tell Eric where I am," replied Amanda walking out of the break room.

"Hey sweetie where ya going?" asked Eric.

"I'm going home baby," replied Amanda.

"Why are you going home?" asked Eric.

"Horatio sent me home because I was sick," replied Amanda.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" asked Eric.

"Nah I'll drive home I have to make a few private calls," replied Amanda.

"I'll come around when the shift is finished if I can't I will get Calleigh to come around to get you," said Eric.

"So you found out about the drinks night," replied Amanda.

"Yeah I herd Calleigh telling Tim. Bye," said Eric.

"Bye," replied Amanda then passing him before she went over to her car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda's House 31st of January 2006 2.05pm (A/N: 1405 24-hour time). "I guess I'll ring Mom and Dad first," Amanda said to herself dialling the number of her parents who live in Renmark, South Australia.

"Come on pick up come on," said Amanda impatiently.

"Hello," said Amanda's dad Angelo.

"Daddy. It's me Amanda," replied Amanda.

"Hey possum. You don't usually ring at this time of day. What's wrong?" asked Angelo.

"Is mom there?" asked Amanda in reply.

"Yeah," replied Angelo.

"Can you put the speaker phone on and get mom?" asked Amanda.

"Sure possum," replied Angelo.

"Hi," said Amanda's mom Michele.

"Mom dad I have two things to tell you. One I'm pregnant again but to a different person and two I am engaged to Eric Delko. Almost forgot I'm not living in Vegas no more I am living in Miami and working at the crime lab," said Amanda.

"Congratulations sweetheart. Who are you working for?" asked Michele.

"You're not going to like my answer but I am working for Horatio," replied Amanda.

"Horatio Caine," said Angelo and Michele in unison but shocked at this news.

"I know but he asked me to work for him and I said yes," replied Amanda.

"Did you meet Eric at the lab?" asked Michele.

"Yes I did meet Eric at the lab," replied Amanda.

"When is the wedding?" asked Angelo.

"We are having the wedding after the baby is born. Can you tell the rest of the family for me?" replied Amanda.

"Yeah sure," said Michele.

"Thanks gotta go now love ya. Bye," said Amanda.

"Bye sweetie," replied Michele.

"Bye possum," replied Angelo.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

7:00pm (A/N: 1900 24-hour time) January 31st 2006 Amanda's house. Calleigh has just pulled up to pick Amanda up. Calleigh gets out of her car and walks up to the door and knocks on the door. Amanda opens the door.

"You ready to go yet?" Asked Calleigh as she walked into Amanda's house.

"Almost just gotta get my shoes from my bedroom," replied Amanda walking upstairs and into her bedroom.

Then Amanda walked downstairs.

"Ready to go have some fun. Why didn't Eric come and get me?" asked Amanda.

"He had some paperwork to catch up on so he will meet us there," replied Calleigh.

"By the way where are we going?" asked Amanda.

"We are going to the Twin Heads Bar," replied Calleigh

S/C S/C S/C S/C

31st of January 2006 7:30pm (A/N: 1930 24-hour time) Twin Heads Bar.

It took Calleigh and Amanda half an hour to get there.

"I hope they haven't started drinking without us," said Amanda.

"Knowing them they would have already have had a beer or two. Everyone except Horatio and Alexx," replied Calleigh walking inside the bar and spotting the boys and Alexx straight away.

"There they are," said Calleigh waving at the others while walking over to them.

"How long have you guys been here for?" asked Amanda.

"About ten minutes," replied Eric walking over to Amanda and started to kiss her.

"Not here guys," said Horatio.

"Alright, alright," replied Eric.

"Who has the bottle of champagne?" asked Amanda.

"I do," replied Alexx.

"Get me a glass somebody," asked Amanda.

"Whoa, whoa you're not having any," said Horatio.

"I'm only having two glasses I promised Calleigh that's all I will have," replied Amanda.

A/N: Sorry about this one being another two-part story line and for it being so long. Tell me what you think by clicking on the box down below.


	10. Drunken CSI Part 2

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia and Sara Foulton belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: Mel Amanda still has her stalker, as you will notice in this chapter how worried she gets when she sees Eddie. I think I might make it a three or more part story line maybe not sure.

**Chapter Ten-Drunken CSI's Part Two**

"As long as you know your limits," said Horatio.

"I do. Now let's get this party started," replied Amanda.

Nobody noticed that Eddie had followed Amanda and Calleigh into the bar and is watching them all especially Calleigh and Amanda. Five minutes passed without anyone noticing Eddie.

"Who ya looking at?" asked Calleigh.

"I thought I saw Eddie over there," replied Amanda.

"I can't see anyone. Are you sure you saw Eddie?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know I haven't been thinking straight lately," replied a freaked out Amanda sipping her second glass of champagne while walking back over to the others.

"What were you talking to Calleigh about?" asked Eric.

"Nothing important," replied Amanda finishing off her last glass of champagne.

"It didn't look like anything important to me. 'Cause you were staring over there at that table," said Eric.

"Alright I thought I saw Eddie but it must have been someone else who looked like him from a distance," replied Amanda.

"Hey we're gonna get him," said Eric.

"I know I'm just a bit scared," replied Amanda.

"What do you want to drink 'cause this round's on me?" asked Alexx.

"I'll have a diet coke," replied Amanda.

"And I'll have a beer," replied Eric.

"I'll help you Alexx," said Amanda.

"Thanks," replied Alexx.

"What would you like?" asked Bruno the bartender.

"Can we have three beers, two martinis and a diet coke please," replied Alexx.

"Sure," replied Bruno.

"When did Eric ask you to marry him?" asked Alexx.

"Today at lunchtime. He took me out to lunch, we went to the beach. I betcha the call from Horatio was a decoy so he could get the ring out of his pocket. When I finished talking to Horatio I opened the box that was in his hand and that's when he asked me," replied Amanda.

"There you go," said Bruno.

"Thanks Bruno," said Amanda but not really meaning it.

"Oh hi Amanda I didn't notice you," said Bruno.

"Don't worry about it 'cos you haven't seen me for a while," replied Amanda.

"Can I see you again?" asked Bruno.

"No we used to be friends but now we're not and I have changed," replied Amanda walking over to the others but was pulled to a stop by Bruno.

"Let me go Bruno!" yelled Amanda while trying to get out of Bruno's grasp.

"No. Why should I?" asked Bruno.

"If you don't I will shoot you!" replied Amanda trying to reach her gun on her belt.

"Let her go now!" yelled Eric pissed off with Bruno.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Bruno sarcastically.

"IF you don't I will have you arrested and charged with assault," replied Eric.

"E-E-Eric…help. Get him off me," said Amanda then letting out a shaky sigh.

"It's gonna be alright sweetie. I'm gonna come over and get you. Ok?" replied Eric walking over.

"You stop there if you come any closer I will choke her," said Bruno but Eric didn't listen so Bruno wrapped his arm around Amanda's neck.

"Just let her go. If you kill her you are killing her baby as well." Replied Eric trying to hide the worry in his voice but is not succeeding.

"If she means that much to you I might just squeeze her harder," said Bruno tightening his grip around Amanda's throat. But Eric couldn't handle this any more so he went over and pulled Bruno off Amanda and she fell to the ground. Eric went over to Amanda.

"Eric where is he?" asked Amanda catching her breath back.

"The police have arrested him. He can't hurt you or the baby. Let's go back over to the others," replied Eric pulling Amanda up off the ground.

"There is more to this story than what you and everyone else think," said Amanda.

"If you don't want us to know that's fine," replied Eric.

"Hey I shouldn't have left you alone with him," said Alexx when Amanda and Eric got back over to the table.

"It doesn't matter it still would have happed no matter what. Now let's just have fun," replied Amanda.

A/N: Tell me what you think more drama coming. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a couple of days it's just I've been in Victor Harbour and we have went out every single day.


	11. Drunken CSI Part 3

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia and Sara Foulton belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: Fun drunken CSI stuff happening in this chapter promise.

**Chapter Eleven-Drunken CSI's Part Three**

10:47pm (A/N: 2247 24-hour time) Twin Heads Bar 31st of January 2006.

After about three hours and seventeen minutes of drinking Eric, Calleigh, Tim, and Alexx are pretty drunk. The only two people who are sober are Amanda and Horatio.

"What are we gonna do with this lot," said Horatio staring at the drunk CSI's.

"We can all go back to my place and crash there," replied Amanda.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea. Are you alright from before?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I'm fine we'll talk about it tomorrow," replied Amanda.

"Alright finish your drinks we're going back to Amanda's place. Everyone ok with that?" said Horatio.

"Yeah," replied everyone but not in unison.

"Calleigh, Alexx you're coming with me and Eric you and Tim are going with Horatio," said Amanda.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Eric.

"Ok when Horatio is asleep we're gonna get make-up, hairspray and markers to dress him up with. Ok?" replied Amanda.

"Ok I'll tell Tim," said Eric.

"We ready to go yet?" asked Horatio.

"Yep," replied Amanda heading out to the parking lot and getting in her car where Alexx and Calleigh were already sitting.

"What else are we doing tonight?" asked Calleigh.

"We are gonna wait 'til Horatio is asleep and we are gonna dress him up. With my make-up, hairspray, and markers," replied Amanda.

"Can't wait," said Calleigh excitedly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda's house 11:05pm (A/N: 2305 24-hour time) 31st of January 2006.

"Ok. Horatio you can sleep on the couch, Calleigh you get the bedroom upstairs to your left the last door I'll show you after, Alexx you get the bedroom next to Calleigh's and Tim you get the bedroom next to mine and Eric's." Said Amanda getting a pillow and blanket for Horatio.

"Eric go get my hairspray out of the bathroom. Everybody upstairs," said Amanda walking upstairs.

"Here you are sweetie," said Eric passing Amanda a can of hairspray.

"Thanks. Tim here's your room and you're on hairspray duty. Calleigh, Alexx come with me we get to do all the fun stuff," said Amanda.

"What do I get to do?" asked Eric.

"I have a special job for you but I'll tell you later," replied Amanda walking into her room with Alexx and Calleigh following.

"What do we do?" asked Alexx.

"Calleigh you and me we're on make-up duty and Alexx you're on marker duty," replied Amanda passing Calleigh a bag of make-up and passing Alexx a packet of markers.

"Can you show us where we're sleeping?" asked Alexx.

"Follow me," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

11:41pm (A/N: 2341 24-hour time) Amanda's house 31st of January 2006.

"He should be asleep," said Eric.

"Why don't you go see if he is," replied Amanda.

"Back in a minute," said Eric leaving the room and going down stairs.

"Oh my god I haven't gotten over Bruno attacking me," said Amanda to herself before Eric came back into the room.

"Is he asleep?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah he is," replied Eric.

"You go get Tim and I'll go get Calleigh and Alexx," said Amanda.

"Ok," replied Eric walking out of the room with Amanda following.

"Hey Calleigh, Horatio is asleep so we can go dress him up now," said Amanda gently shaking Calleigh awake.

"He is yippee time for fun," replied Calleigh.

"Can you wake Alexx up for me?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah why?" replied Calleigh.

"I gotta get Eric to do something for me," said Amanda walking downstairs and into the bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Eric following Amanda into the bathroom.

"Here when everybody has gone upstairs you go out to Horatio's car and spray shaving cream all over the seat. Ok?" replied Amanda.

"Ok," replied Eric.

"Everyone downstairs now," said Amanda.

"Are you sure he is asleep?" asked Tim.

"Yeah I'm sure," replied Amanda walking downstairs with everybody else following.

"Ok Tim you can style Horatio's hair any way that you want, Alexx you can draw anything you want as long as you draw devil horns and Calleigh you and I are gonna go crazy with the make-up." Said Amanda.

Tim started styling Horatio's hair and spraying hairspray on it. Calleigh and Amanda were plastering make-up all over his face and Alexx was drawing devil horns, a moustache and a beard on him. After about five minutes Horatio rolled on to his side so they decided to start drawing on his back with make-up and markers.

"I think that is enough for this time. Wait one more thing," said Amanda.

"But I don't think that is enough," said Tim spraying more hairspray in Horatio's hair.

"Everyone back to bed now," said Amanda waiting for everybody to get upstairs.

"Amanda hurry up and get up here," said Eric from the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming," replied Amanda.

"Can we have sex tonight?" asked Eric.

"No but we can make-out instead," replied Amanda kissing Eric, more like sticking her tongue down his throat and he did the same back.

"Why not tonight?" asked Eric.

"Well because tonight is hours away," replied Amanda.

"Fine we'll only make-out," said Eric while walking back into their room.

S/C S/C S/C /SC

1:15am (A/N: 0115 24-hour time) Amanda's house 1st of February 2006.

Amanda is down in the kitchen getting the ice cream out of the freezer and walking back upstairs and goes onto the balcony.

"Why did he have to do that when we were going out and why did he have to do that last night?" Amanda asked herself.

"Who had to do what?" interrupted Calleigh.

"I-I-It doesn't matter," replied Amanda starting to cry.

"If it's nothing then why are you cry?" asked Calleigh.

"Can I ask you something?" replied Amanda sinking down to the ground.

"Yeah what," said Calleigh.

"After Eddie abducted you how did you get over it?" asked Amanda.

"Well I went back to work afterwards so I could keep my mind off it but I haven't gotten over it totally yet. Is this about Bruno?" replied Calleigh.

"Yeah when I was going out with him last year he wanted me to have sex with him but I didn't want to so he raped me, and last night triggered it all off again," said Amanda.

"Oh my god I didn't know," replied Calleigh sitting down next to Amanda and pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want anyone else to find out unless they are working the case. Ok?" said Amanda.

"I'll see if I can take the case on my own," replied Calleigh.

"Thank you," said Amanda eating a spoon full of ice cream.

A/N: The time at the beginning of this chapter is exactly one hour after I started writing this chapter. I couldn't help but do that to Horatio. Tell me what you think. The next chapter is gonna be the last part of Drunken CSI's. This chapter was meant to be funny hope it was.


	12. Drunken CSI Part 4

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia and Sara Foulton belong to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter taking forever it's just that the server is down so I can't update. Total bummer it's not fare that I can't update. Last part to this storyline is this chapter promise and the computer keeps on freezing up luckily I have a copy of my stories on a disk.

**Chapter Twelve-Drunken CSI's Part Four The End Result**

7:27am (A/N: 0727 24-hour time) Amanda's house 1st of February 2006.

"Morning sweetie," said Eric as Amanda walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Amanda sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Waffles," replied Eric walking over to Amanda and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm tired. I just wanna go back to sleep," said Amanda heading into the lounge room where Calleigh and Horatio were talking.

"Hey sleepy head," said Horatio.

"It's not my fault I couldn't sleep 'cause of what happened," replied Amanda sitting down next to Calleigh.

"Has Bruno done something to you before last night?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah he has," replied Amanda.

"What did he do?" asked Horatio curiously.

"We were going out he wanted to have sex but I didn't want to. He still did even though I didn't want to," replied Amanda running out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," said Calleigh following Amanda.

"Amanda open up," asked Calleigh knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away," replied Amanda crying.

"I need to talk to you so unlock the door and let me in," said Calleigh.

"Is it only you out there?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah," replied Calleigh.

"Ok," said Amanda unlocking the door and opening it still crying.

"Shhhhhh. He's gonna go to jail for this," replied Calleigh pulling Amanda into a hug but Amanda pulled away and ran over to the toilet to throw up. Calleigh kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"When he raped me he never went to jail for it. It's not fare that he gets away with raping me then so why would he get a jail sentence for this," said Amanda.

"Because you have a CSI who always gets a result working on your case," replied Calleigh.

"So he let you take the case," said Amanda.

"Yeah. Let's go back downstairs and have breakfast," replied Calleigh.

"I'm not really that hungry," said Amanda.

"You should still have something to eat not for you but for the baby," replied Calleigh.

"Alright," said Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

8:55am (0855 24-hour time) Crime Lab Break room 1st of February 2006.

"Ok assignment time," said Horatio.

"What we got?" asked Eric.

"We have a DB (A/N: DB stands for Dead Body for the people who don't know) at a hotel down by the beach. Amanda you are taking that case and Tim will be with you after he has finished his paperwork," said Horatio.

"Ok," replied Amanda getting up and heading to the locker room to grab her kit.

"Be careful keep your gun on you at all times," said Horatio.

"Ok. I'll call if I finish before Tim gets there," replied Amanda.

"Eric you and I are on a robbery. Calleigh you know what case you're working," said Horatio.

"Ok," replied Calleigh and Eric in unison.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Locker room conversation between Amanda and Calleigh.

"Are you alright about being at a scene by yourself?" asked Calleigh.

"I never thought that I would be so nervous after working as a CSI for a couple of years. I'm probably just I'm worried about being attacked by Eddie," replied Amanda.

"We are gonna catch him. Remember to keep your gun on you," said Calleigh.

"I know I should get going. Evidence doesn't last for ever," replied Amanda.

"Bye," said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Palm Springs hotel swimming pool area 9:25am 1st of February 2006.

"Hi," said Yelina Salis when Amanda walked up to her.

"Hi. Who's the vic?" replied Amanda.

"The vic's name was Sofia Pippinis. She was a teach…" said Yelina but was cut off by Amanda.

"She was a teacher at my school in Australia. She taught Greek. Most of the students hated her and they thought Greek was boring," replied Amanda.

"Did you hate her as well?" asked Yelina.

"Hell yeah," replied Amanda walking over to Alexx.

"Hey sugar," said Alexx when she saw Amanda.

"How did she die?" asked Amanda.

"She was stabbed in the lower abdomen," replied Alexx.

"Did she suffer?" asked Amanda.

"I won't know until I've done the autopsy," replied Alexx.

"Ok. Can you page me when you have my answer?" asked Amanda.

"Sure," replied Alexx.

"Guess I have to find the weapon," said Amanda walking over to the edge of the pool.

"What ya found?" asked Alexx.

"I think I've found the murder weapon but it's in the pool. Guess I have to go into the pool and get it." Replied Amanda putting her gun, pager and badge on the ground and diving into the pool.

"Would you be able to match the blade to the wound on Sofia?" asked Amanda when she retrieved the knife from the bottom of the pool.

"Yeah once I have made a mould of the wound," replied Alexx.

"We might not be able to get any blood off the knife 'cause of the water diluting the blood," said Amanda.

An hour later Alexx and Yelina had left so Amanda was the only one left at the scene. She never noticed Eddie standing on the beach and coming towards the hotel. Coming up behind Amanda she could sense someone behind her so she turned around and saw Eddie then jumped back. (A/N: I can actually sense people standing behind me. One time we were in the computer room and I could sense the teacher Mrs Crothers behind me.)

"Just go away and leave me alone," said Amanda reaching for her gun and grabbing it but Eddie came forward and grabbed her making her to drop her gun.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Crime lab 12:09pm 1st of February 2006.

"Shouldn't Amanda be back by now?" asked Eric.

"Yeah it's been three hours," replied Horatio.

"I'll call her cell to see if she has finished and where she is," said Eric getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling Amanda's number.

"Is she answering?" asked Horatio after about a minute.

"Nuh voice mail. I'm going to go look for her Eddie probably has her," replied Eric.

"Why do you think that?" asked Horatio.

"She was left alone at the scene perfect chance to abduct her," replied Eric.

"If your right he might have dumped her near by," replied Horatio.

"H have you seen Amanda?" asked Tim.

"Isn't she at the scene?" replied Horatio.

'Nuh I was just there and she wasn't but her stuff was and I found her gun on the ground," said Tim.

"We need to find her. There is a big possibility that Eddie has her," replied Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eddie's house 12:15pm 1st of February 2006.

"Let me go!" yelled Amanda trying to get out of Eddie's grip as he forced her down on the ground.

"Shut up bitch," replied Eddie.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Amanda.

"It's obvious I want something from you," replied Eddie.

"Get off me you sick bustard!" yelled Amanda trying to push Eddie off her but he started pulling down her pants.

"Shut up," replied Eddie slapping Amanda across the face.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter taking like five days it is because that my home computer has a virus and we are getting windows XP so I have to use my dad's laptop.


	13. Eddie

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: If I haven't updated for a while it's 'cause I can only use the laptop from about five o'clock to about eight thirty.

**Chapter Thirteen-Eddie's Final Victim**

MDPD (Miami Dade Police Department) parking lot 12:20pm 1st of February 2006.

"She was last seen at the Palm Springs hotel. Our top suspect is Eddie Willows. Do we know anything else?" asked Horatio while getting into the hummer.

"Well there is evidence of a struggle 'cause I found her gun on the ground," replied Tim also getting into the hummer as well as Eric.

"I told her we're gonna get him but he got to her first," said Eric trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Hey stop trying to hide the panic in your voice we can totally tell," replied Tim.

"I just want her back alive," said Eric.

"We're gonna get her back alive," replied Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eddie's house 12:30pm 1st of February 2006.

"Let me go! Get off me!" yelled Amanda trying to push Eddie off her while he was raping her.

"Shut up bitch," replied Eddie punching Amanda in the face.

"Don't kill me like you killed Ryan (A/N: I don't really care about Ryan since I saw an episode of the show where Eric is angry with Ryan for going to Horatio with the evidence without Eric)!"yelled Amanda.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Eddie.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Palm Springs hotel pool area 12:40pm 1st of February 2006.

"Her gun was here Eddie must have come up behind her and grabbed her. He must have taken her with him probably took her somewhere he wouldn't be found," said Tim walking up to where Amanda was standing.

"Look shoe prints on the sand on set coming towards the hotel and another two sets going away but one of the sets looks like someone dragged the other person. Most likely Eddie dragging Amanda away to a getaway car," replied Eric walking over to the shoeprints.

"Hey man we're gonna find her," said Tim.

Eric ran over to a body lying on the beach.

"Eric where are you going?" asked Horatio.

"I've found her," replied Eric.

"What?" said Tim confusedly.

"I've found Amanda she's still alive," replied Eric after putting his fingers to Amanda's bruised neck to check for a pulse.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Tim pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Amanda wake up. Come on honey," said Eric while gently shaking Amanda trying to wake her up.

"E-E-Eric he r-r-raped me," replied Amanda crying.

"Who sweetie?" asked Eric.

"E-E-Eddie he did it," replied Amanda shakily and still crying.

A gunshot came from the hotel and Eddie came running out with a gun in his hand.

"Come on we need to get aw…" said Eric pulling Amanda up but was cut off by another gunshot.

The next thing he herd was Amanda screaming in pain 'cause the bullet had hit her in the shoulder. Eric drew his gun and had it pointing at Eddie.

"Get away or I will shoot you," said Eddie while walking up to Amanda.

"Don't kill me," said Amanda shakily while trying to crawl back away from Eddie but couldn't properly with one hand.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled Eddie walking up to Amanda and kicking her in the side of the stomach then kneeling down next to her he started punching her in the face again. Then there was another gunshot but it didn't come from Eddie's gun it came from Eric's. Next thing Amanda saw was Eddie falling on top of her.

"Eric……Eric get him off me," said Amanda shakily now crying again.

"Tim get here now!" yelled Eric while pushing Eddie off of Amanda.

"Horatio has been shot in the leg," replied Tim running over to Eric and Amanda.

"Call Alexx Eddie is dead," said Eric helping Amanda up off the ground.

"Ok," replied Tim getting his cell phone out again.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

It's 1:25pm 1st of February 2006 Eric and Tim are outside waiting to go see Amanda.

"You can go see her now," said the nurse.

"Thanks," replied Eric walking into Amanda's room.

"Hey is he really dead or were you tricking me?" asked Amanda when Eric came over to her.

"No I wasn't tricking you he really is dead you don't have to worry about him anymore," replied Eric.

"Oh thank god. I need a hug," said Amanda getting a hug from Eric.

"There's nothing else to worry about now that he is dead," said Eric.

"Did you kill him?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, Yeah I did," replied Eric kissing Amanda but she pulled away.

"Not now when I get home. How is Horatio?" asked Amanda.

"He is sleeping right now," replied Eric.

"Oh ok. They want to keep me in overnight 'cause of the injuries I have," said Amanda.

"Is the baby alright?" asked Eric sitting down on the chair next to Amanda's bed.

"Yeah the baby is alright," replied Amanda.

A/N: Tell me if Eddie raping Amanda was a good idea. In case you have forgotten the review box is down the bottom to the left. Oh my god today was my first peer tutoring with year 11 students I'm year 7 if you wanted to know oh my god.


	14. Sadness Comes

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: If I haven't updated for a while it's 'cos I have started a new story which I have been working on more. Sorry.

**Chapter Fourteen-Sadness Comes**

_Crime lab break room. 8:55 a.m. 2nd of February 2006._

"You shouldn't be back so soon," said Eric when Amanda walked into the break room.

"Hey, I'm fine," replied Amanda.

"Amanda I am only letting you work at the scene for an hour, okay?" Horatio asked.

"Okay." replied Amanda.

"Tim, you and Amanda are working on the case that you were meant to work on yesterday," Horatio said.

"Yes," Tim and Amanda replied in unison before leaving the room and heading for the locker room.

"You sure you want to work?" asked Tim.

"Yeah. If I don't, I'll just get bored at home." Amanda got her field kit out of her locker.

"Ok just let me know if you want to go." Tim said seriously.

"Yeah. I will."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Palm Springs hotel pool area. 9:15 a.m. 2nd of February 2006._

"I don't like this place 'cos of what happened yesterday." Amanda said, putting her kit on the ground.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," replied Tim, also putting his kit on the ground next to Amanda's.

"I found the knife in the pool. The body was about ten feet away."

"Okay. I'll start to look for evidence," said Tim.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Amanda said, putting her hand to her mouth and running around the corner.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly, following Amanda around the corner.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amanda replied, straightening up.

"Go home and get some rest," Tim said.

"No. I'll just get bored," Amanda retorted.

"Okay. If you say so," Tim said doubtfully.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Palm Springs Hotel pool area. 10:18 a.m. 2nd of February 2006._

"Mmmmmm." Amanda swayed slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Tim, walking over to Amanda.

"Yeah I'm fine; just a bit dizzy. I just need to go back to the lab."

"Do you want me to take you back to the lab?" he asked.

"Yeah I might have another dizzy spell behind the wheel and crash." Amanda said gratefully.

Amanda and Tim got in the car and drove back to the lab.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Crime Lab break room. 10:37 a.m. 2nd of March 2006. Amanda is drinking a cup of coffee while finishing off some paperwork._

"Hey, how you feeling? Tim told me about your dizzy spell," Horatio said.

"I am fine." replied Amanda, starting to get angry with everyone asking her that.

"Go home get some rest," Horatio ordered gently.

"No. I would rather stay here." Amanda said.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm taking you home, and that's final." Horatio informed her in no uncertain terms.

"If you say so," Amanda retorted sarcastically.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Amanda's house. 11:09 a.m. 2nd of March 2006. Horatio just pulled up to Amanda's house. They both got out of the hummer._

"Ouch!" Amanda yelled, grabbing her stomach and collapsing to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked, kneeling down next to Amanda.

"The baby," Amanda gasped.

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked worriedly but didn't get an answer from Amanda because she had passed out.

Horatio got his cell phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance. Then he called Eric and told him what happened and that he would call him when they get to the hospital.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_The hospital. 11:18 a.m. 2nd of February 2006. Eric is sitting down in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him what had happened to Amanda._

"Doctor. How is Amanda?" asked Eric when the doctor came out of the room.

"She has had a miscarriage." Dr. Todd replied gently.

"Can I go see her?" asked Eric.

"Sure." Dr. Todd nodded and pointed toward the room.

"Thanks," Eric said before he walked into Amanda's room.

"Hey baby," said Amanda when Eric walked in.

"Hey sweetie," replied Eric noticing the tears running down Amanda's cheeks.

"Eric I'm sor…" Amanda said with a sob.

"Hey. I know," replied Eric as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want us to be happy, not sad." Amanda said, crying harder into Eric's shoulder.

"We'll get over this. Shhhhhh," Eric said soothingly while he rocked her gently.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Now the story will start skipping months at a time a bit more.


	15. Drowning Your Sorrows

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: If I haven't updated for a while it's 'cos I've was put in another peer group than the one I was in originally. In this chapter I am gonna put another Aussie in who is the bar tender who is also Amanda's friend. The name of Amanda's friend is actually the name of one of my friends.

**Chapter Fifteen-Drowning Your Sorrows**

_Twin Heads bar. 2:22 p.m. February the 4th 2006. Ella the bar tender has just got off the phone from talking to Eric, asking him to come and get Amanda who is drunk. This is the fifth time this week that Amanda has gotten drunk._

"Hey Amanda, I have called Eric. He's gonna come get you," said Ella, taking the glass that Amanda was drinking away from her.

"Hey I haven't finished drinking that!" Amanda snapped unhappily.

"You've had enough," Ella replied patiently. You really had to have a lot of patience to be a bar tender _and_ a best friend.

"I just feel like nothing," Amanda said drunkenly.

"Don't say that about yourself; you're a bright person considering…," Ella trailed off uncertainly.

"Considering what?" replied Amanda, resting her head on the bar.

"Considering what you've been through. Like Eddie for example. He attacked you and so did Bruno. You're lucky that he went away for it this time, unlike last time," Ella said.

"But there is still his trial where I'll have to testify," replied Amanda. She was sitting facing away from the door so she didn't see Eric walk in.

"Hey sweetie. Come on lets go," said Eric, easily lifting Amanda up from the barstool that she was sitting on.

"No. I don't want to go," Amanda said a little childishly.

"I've taken the rest of the day off so I can spend it with you," Eric said, helping Amanda and walking her out the door and to the car.

"I don't want to see you like this. Last week you were happy, but now I don't know what mood you're going to be in," Eric said, a note of despair in his voice.

"What do you expect? I lost our baby two days ago! Can't I have my own way of getting over it?" Amanda said, almost in tears.

"Yeah. You need a way to get over it, but not this way," he said, trying not to let his fears show, "I hate to see you drunk." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Alright. I'll stop drinking, but I need to be with you. You have to stay with me 'til I get over all this," she said, turning out of his hold and getting into the car.

"Hey. I'll ask H if I can take some time off to be with you," replied Eric, leaning into the car slighty before also getting into the car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Crime Lab. 3:49 p.m. 4th of February 2006._

"H, have you seen Eric? I've been looking everywhere for him," Tim asked as he walked into the break room.

"Didn't he tell you I gave him the rest of the day off? Amanda got drunk again. Then he called in again and requested some time off. I gave him a couple of weeks off," replied Horatio.

"Okay...he didn't tell me, but can you help me process the evidence from the case that Eric and I were working on together?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'll help," Horatio said agreeably.

"Thanks," Tim said with slight sarcasm.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_4:25 p.m. Eric's house. 4th of February 2006, Eric and Amanda have just walked in the front door of his house._

"Eric, I know drinking isn't gonna solve my problems, but it helps me forget for just a little while. If I'm going to stop, you have to stay with me. I really don't want to be alone at this point," Amanda said, sitting on the couch.

Eric sat beside her. "Hey, I've got a couple of weeks off and I am going to spend every second with you," Eric said, kissing her and backing her up against the cushion.

Amanda put her hand on Eric's chest. "Eric, no sex tonight." She laid down and Eric laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Eric tried to take Amanda's shirt off, but Amanda took Eric's hands away from the bottom of her shirt.

"No! Not tonight!" Amanda gently pushed Eric off her and got off the couch.

Eric followed Amanda into the kitchen.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to ru…," said Eric.

Amanda cut him off. "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, we can do anything you want to do now."

"Can we make love?" Eric asked politely, putting his hands on Amanda's waist. His tone was polite, but his hands were so not.

"Yes, yes we can," replied Amanda, giving in to Eric because of the way he asked. He lifter her up on the counter and showered her with kisses.

"Not in the kitchen though," Amanda said, pushing him away and hopping down.

A/N: When you finish reading this chapter can you please leave me a review so I know that people are reading my story.


	16. The First Bad Dream

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI and CSI: NY.

A/N: After this chapter I will skip a few months when Bruno's trial happens.

**Chapter Sixteen-The First Bad Dream**

_Eric's house 4th of February 2006, Eric and Amanda are in the shower._

"Eric," said Amanda.

"What sweetie?" replied Eric, kissing Amanda's neck.

"Stop. I don't want to do this," Amanda said.

"Will you ever make up your mind?" Eric asked, pulling away with a sigh.

"Look I'm just a bit confused, I do want to but it's only been about a week since I lost our baby. Just give me a bit more time," Amanda pleaded.

"Hey, I respect you and all that. It's just...Can you actually make up your mind first?" Eric asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Amanda said, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry herself off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Eric's house. 5th of February 2006 12:09am, Eric and Amanda are both asleep._

**Dream**

"Let me go!" Amanda yelled, trying to get out of Eddie's grip as he forced her down on the ground.

"Shut up bitch," replied Eddie.

"What are you gonna do?" Amanda asked fearfully as she struggled to push him off.

"It's obvious. I want something from you," replied Eddie.

"Get off me you sick bastard," Amanda yelled, trying to push Eddie off of her, but he started pulling down her pants.

"Shut up," Eddie ground out, slapping Amanda across the face.

"No, no please Eddie! Anything but this. Please," cried Amanda.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Amanda tried to push Eddie off her while he was raping her.

"Shut up bitch," Eddie growled, punching Amanda in the face.

"Don't kill me like you killed Ryan!" yelled Amanda.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Eddie punching Amanda in the face again and successfully knocking Amanda out cold.

The dream faded to Amanda and Eric. "E-E-Eric he r-r-raped me," Amanda said, crying.

"Who sweetie?" Eric asked frantically.

"E-E-Eddie. He did it," Amanda sobbed.

A gunshot came from the hotel and Eddie came running out with a gun in his hand.

"Come on we need to get aw…" said Eric, pulling Amanda up. He was cut off by another gunshot.

The next thing he herd was Amanda screaming in pain because the bullet had hit her in the shoulder. Eric drew his gun and pointed it at Eddie.

"Get away or I will shoot you," said Eddie while walking up to Amanda.

"Don't kill me," Amanda begged shakily while trying to crawl away from Eddie. Her shot shoulder was proving to be a stumbling block as it wouldn't cooperate.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled Eddie, as he walked up to Amanda and kicked her in the side. Then, kneeling down next to her, he started punching her in the face again. Then there was another gunshot, but this time, it didn't come from Eddie's gun, it came from Eric's. Next thing Amanda saw was Eddie falling on top of her.

"Eric……Eric get him off me," Amanda cried shakily, sobs wracking her body.

"Tim, get here now!" Eric yelled while he pushed Eddie off of Amanda.

"Horatio has been shot in the leg," Tim explained, running over to Eric and Amanda.

"Call Alexx. Eddie is dead," Eric ordered. He scooped Amanda up and cradled her against his chest.

"Ok," replied Tim, getting his cell phone out again.

**Present**

Amanda sat bolt upright with sweat and tears running down her face.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Eric asked worriedly, also sitting up.

"I…I…I had a…a bad dream," replied Amanda between sobs.

"What was the dream about?" asked Eric, pulling Amanda into a tight comforting hug.

"A-A-About when…when Eddie…raped me," replied Amanda, crying harder into Eric's shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," comforted Eric, kissing Amanda on the forehead.

"I know, but I need time to get over all this. Especially before Bruno's trial," replied Amanda who had stopped crying except for a few hiccups and stray tears.

"Hey. We have heaps of time," said Eric. He laid down, bring Amanda down with him and holding her close.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Eric's house. 5th of February 2006 9:49am, Eric is in the lounge talking to Alexx on the phone._

"How is Amanda?" asked Alexx.

"She isn't really coping too well," replied Eric.

"Just give it time," said Alexx.

"I know. I'm just really worried about her; she still has to testify at Bruno's trial. I don't know if she'll be ready for that. She might fall apart on the stand," Eric said with a sigh.

"Stop worrying about it. She'll be ready. Just...don't worry," said Alexx, knowing how futile it was even as it came out of her mouth. When someone's loved one has been through what Amanda has been through, you couldn't help but worry!

"I'll stop worrying when Amanda has gotten over this," Eric replied firmly.

"I have to go now, but I'll call back later. Bye," Alexx said warmly.

"Bye," replied Eric. After he hung up, he sat back with a sigh.

A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. Can you please leave me a review so I know that people are reading my story.


	17. Bruno

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI, and CSI: NY.

A/N: Bruno's trial is in this chapter. My friend Ella AKA the bartender in a previous chapter told me to make the character 'Bruno' nice. If you're wondering where I got the name Bruno from it's my dog's name LOL. Now I'm gonna stop rambling on here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Seventeen-Bruno's Trial**

Amanda and Eric's house March 10th 2006 9:05a.m., since February Eric has moved in with Amanda, 'cos her house is bigger.

"I…I can't do this," said Amanda after she got in the car to go to court for Bruno's trial.

"Yes you can, if you want to see Bruno behind bars then you can," replied Eric in a comforting voice.

"I...need to get this over and done with as quickly as possible," said Amanda.

Amanda sighed deeply and looked out the side window. Amanda hadn't noticed that Eric had started the car and had pulled out of the driveway.

"You alright?" asked Eric, gripping Amanda's thigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Court 10:18 a.m., 10th of March 2006, Amanda is in the witness box answering the prosecutor's questions.

"Amanda what did the defendant do to you last year?" asked the prosecutor.

"We… We were dating we kissed he wanted one step further and I didn't want to, then…then he pushed me inside and dragged me up the stairs he then pushed me onto the bed and…and then he…" replied Amanda with tears rolling down her face.

"Are you alright to continue?" asked the prosecutor.

"Yeah. Then he raped me," replied Amanda.

"No more questions your honor," said the prosecutor to the judge.

Two hours later the jury came back with the verdict.

"Do you have a verdict?" asked the judge.

"Yes we do, we find the defendant guilty," replied a person from the jury.

"Oh thank god," said Amanda with a sigh of relief.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Crime Lab 12:39 p.m., Amanda and Eric walked into the break room to find everyone else in there.

"Did he get convicted?" asked Calleigh when Amanda and Eric walked in.

"Yes he did get convicted," replied Amanda.

"Least you won't have to worry about him no more," said Horatio.

"Yeah I don't have to worry about him anymore, I just hope he doesn't appeal and get out of jail," replied Amanda.

"He won't get out of jail," said Eric reassuringly.

"It's still a possibility," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda and Eric's house 9:24 p.m., Amanda and Eric had only just got home after a long shift.

"I'm ready now," said Amanda.

"Ready for this?" replied Eric, kissing Amanda.

"Mm-hm," said Amanda deepening the kiss making it more passionate. Their tongues were getting tangled up in each other's**(others')** mouths.

"Bedroom now," mumbled Amanda.

"Okay," Eric mumbled back, picking Amanda up and carrying her into their room then placed her on the bed and laid down on top of her.

Eric undid Amanda's button down shirt and threw it to the ground, Amanda took off Eric's shirt and chucked it hitting the cupboard, Eric moved his hands down to Amanda's waist undoing the buckle on her jeans and chucked them to the ground., Amanda made her way down to Eric's jeans also undoing the buckle and chucked them to the ground.

Eric looked into Amanda's eyes to see if there was any sign of second thoughts or hesitation, but there wasn't any so he continued.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda and Eric's house 11th of March 2006 9:32 a.m., Amanda and Eric had both slept in but were woken up by Amanda's cell ringing.

"Hello," said Amanda when she answered her cell.

"Where are you two?" asked Horatio.

"Uh…we slept in," replied Amanda.

"Then hurry up and get here," said Horatio.

"Give us a half hour then we'll be there," replied Amanda, snapping her phone shut.

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	18. The Long Goodbye Part One

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI: MIAMI. I don't even own Amanda's stalker and Calleigh's abductor Eddie Willows. Everyone except Amanda Ylia belongs to Ann Donahue who writes CSI, CSI: MIAMI, and CSI: NY.

A/N: Don't you just hate it when you can't get on the net, well I do the server is down at the moment so this chapter might take a while. I am going to have to kill myself after this chapter

**Chapter Eighteen-The Long Goodbye**

Break room 10:05 a.m., Amanda and Eric walked in when everybody else had walked out.

"H what have we got?" asked Eric.

"We have a robbery-homicide," replied Horatio.

"How old is the vic?" asked Eric.

"Six years old," replied Horatio.

Amanda let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

"You alright?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," replied Amanda.

Eric sat down next to Amanda and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Here is the case file and get to the scene A.S.A.P.," said Horatio, handing Amanda the file and then walking out of the break room.

"We should get going," said Amanda, getting up but was suddenly pulled back down on the couch by Eric.

"Just one more kiss before we go," replied Eric, pulling Amanda closer to his body sending shivers down Amanda's spine.

When their lips met, the chemistry between them was huge it was like it was their last day on Earth. Amanda wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, pulling him closer to her sending more shivers down her spine.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

When they got to the crime scene Alexx was just leaving when they walked up to her.

"Hey Alexx how did she die?" asked Amanda.

"Gunshot to the head, she died instantly," replied Alexx.

"Thanks Alexx," said Amanda.

"I'll start processing the scene," said Eric.

"I'll go talk to the parents," replied Amanda, walking over to the Vic's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Charlton?" asked Amanda.

"Yes," replied Mr. Charlton.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure," replied Mr. Charlton.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Allison?" asked Amanda.

"Err…I don't know," replied Mr. Charlton.

"I know how hard this is for you but we need to know anything," said Amanda.

"I don't know I'm sorry," replied Mr. Charlton.

"That's okay, I might need to talk to you later, if you remember anything else just call me on this number," said Amanda, walking into the house where Eric was.

When Amanda walked into the room she saw Eric standing there not doing anything. A man came up behind Amanda and wrapped an arm around her throat and held a gun to her head.

"Don't do anything or I'll shoot," the mystery man whispered into Amanda's ear.

Amanda whimpered with fear but the man just tightened his grip and held the gun closer to her head so it was touching.

"Who to kill first?" asked the man.

"No one," replied Amanda sarcastically.

"Since you're being so rude to me I might just kill yo…him first," said the man.

Amanda had closed her eyes when she herd the gunshot but instead of feeling pain she felt that the man had let go of her and Eric was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"ERIC!" yelled Amanda, kneeling down next to Eric's semi-conscious body.

Frank Tripp rushed in to see why there was a gunshot.

"I thought you guys cleared the scene," said Amanda with anger starting to build up inside her.

"We did," replied Frank.

"Eric stay with me, you can fight it, whatever you do don't close your eyes," said Amanda, gripping Eric's hand tightly while using the other hand to put pressure on Eric's wound.

Less than five minutes later the paramedics had come. When the paramedics were loading Eric into the ambulance Horatio turned up.

"Horatio this guy was inside the house he held a gun to my head, he was deciding who to kill at first he was gonna kill me first but he shot Eric instead," said Amanda.

"Hey everything is going to be okay, he'll pull through," comforted Horatio, pulling Amanda into a tight comforting hug.

"It should've been me who was shot not Eric," said Amanda now crying.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened," replied Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

At the hospital, Amanda is waiting for the doctor to tell her that Eric is okay.

"Amanda?" asked the doctor when he walked out of the room.

"Yeah. Is Eric okay?" asked Amanda.

"No he died," said the doctor walking off.

Amanda collapsed into the chair behind her, and Horatio sat down in the chair next to her.

"Horatio he's dead and it's my entire fault," said Amanda crying.

"Stop blaming yourself you couldn't have done anything," replied Horatio pulling Amanda into a tight, comforting hug.

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	19. The Long Goodbye Part Two

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI.

A/N: This Chapter will probably be the hardest for me to write 'cause 1) I have never been to a funeral, 2) I totally love Eric and think he is the hottest guy on earth and 3) it will probably bring back memories of my auntie who died February 29th 2000. I'm listening to The Veronicas their music is like the hottest in Australia right now! On with the story.

**Chapter Nineteen-The Long Goodbye Part Two**

It has been a week since Eric's death, the team hasn't found who killed him, and the case is now cold and unsolved.

"I can't do this," said Amanda.

"You will get over this with time," replied Alexx wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"I know but I can't do this now," said Amanda walking away from the rest of the team.

Amanda waited until she was out of earshot of everybody else so she could call her friend Steph. Steph didn't answer her phone so it went to voicemail.

"You have reached Steph I can't take your call straight away so leave your name, phone number and a message if you like and I will call you back ASAP."

"Steph it's me I need to talk to you it's important bye," said Amanda.

Calleigh walked over to Amanda.

"Amanda are you alright?" asked Calleigh.

"No, no I'm not," replied Amanda starting to cry.

"Shhhhhh it's gonna be okay," said Calleigh in a soothing voice.

"I don't know what I'm doing right now, I don't know why I wrote this," said Amanda pulling a scrunched up piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Can I see it?" asked Calleigh.

Calleigh took the scrunched up piece of paper from Amanda and read it out loud.

Eric

Here is a poem for you even though you will not see this I just need to let out my feelings.

I lay awake at night

With the tears that I try to fight

I breathe for you

I hoped you missed me too

When we were one

We had so much fun

I will remember you for always

I will love you for all of my days

When I saw you lying there

For nothing else would I care

With every breath I take

The pain could cause an earthquake

With every step I take

The more gaps I make

You are the love of my life

I wanted to be your wife

I miss you so much

I loved your touch

Our secret is what I hide

Your smile is so wide

When I see your face

I drift into another place

When I first saw you

I knew it was true

The feelings I can't explain

Cause so much pain

We were in love

It was as sweet as a dove

I will always care

For the love we did share

When I said maybe

You said I want you to be my baby

XOXOAmandaOXOX

"That's so sweet you now how to show your emotions on paper," said Calleigh handing Amanda the piece of paper back.

"I still don't know why I wrote that," replied Amanda.

"Hey don't forget I'm here for you if you need to talk," said Calleigh pulling Amanda into a tight comforting hug.

"I know I can talk to you," replied Amanda, then her cell rang. She then looked at the caller ID then said, "I need to take this call."

"Okay," replied Calleigh walking off.

"Hey Steph," said Amanda when she answered her phone.

"Hi what did you want to talk about that is important?" asked Steph in reply.

"You know how I was engaged to Eric," said Amanda.

"Yeah," replied Steph a bit uneasily.

"Well he…he was murdered," said Amanda collapsing to her knees.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," replied Steph.

"It's okay I'm coping," said Amanda tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's not okay he was murdered, are you sure you're alright?" asked Steph in reply.

"I don't know not any more," said Amanda, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I'll come and see you after I finish work later, okay?" replied Steph.

"Yeah, bye," said Amanda before hanging up cutting Steph off.

Calleigh walked back over to Amanda.

"Come on Eric's funeral is about to start," said Calleigh wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders and walking Amanda over to everybody else is.

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Calleigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Amanda.

The team stood towards the back, Amanda was standing between Horatio and Calleigh.

"We are all gathered her today to burry a friend, co-worker and son," said the priest guy.

A group of other people some who Amanda didn't know said a few things about Eric.

Everybody had tears in their eyes even Horatio but for Amanda tears were streaming down her face as well as the occasional sob.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Did you know that David Caruso's birthday is January 7th.


	20. Painful Memories Part One

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: MIAMI or anything associated with it.

A/N: I know it's been a while but I have been worried about high school, I've had homework to do, as well as my nightly bike ride with my dad, writing stories and maybe possibly flute practise I don't know how I'm gonna juggle it all. Flashback is in italics.

**Chapter Twenty-Painful Memories**

Amanda's house March 17th 4:00 p.m., Steph had just turned up; Amanda and Steph were sitting in the living room talking.

"I'm so sorry that Eric was murdered, did they find his killer?" asked Steph.

"No, no they didn't, I miss him so much," replied Amanda tears threatening to fall.

"I'm here for you don't forget that," said Steph pulling Amanda into a hug.

"I won't," replied Amanda, tears now falling.

"How was he murdered if you don't mind me asking?" asked Steph when she let go of Amanda.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll start processing the scene," said Eric._

"_I'll go talk to the parents," replied Amanda, walking over to the vic's parents._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Charlton?" asked Amanda._

"_Yes," replied Mr. Charlton._

"_Can I ask you a few questions?" asked Amanda._

"_Yeah sure," replied Mr. Charlton._

"_Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Allison?" asked Amanda._

"_Err…I don't know," replied Mr. Charlton._

"_I know how hard this is for you but we need to know anything," said Amanda._

"_I don't know I'm sorry," replied Mr. Charlton._

"_That's okay, I might need to talk to you later, if you remember anything else just call me on this number," said Amanda, walking into the house where Eric was._

_When Amanda walked into the room she saw Eric standing there not doing anything. A man came up behind Amanda and wrapped an arm around her throat and held a gun to her head._

"_Don't do anything or I'll shoot," the mystery man whispered into Amanda's ear._

_Amanda whimpered with fear but the man just tightened his grip and held the gun closer to her head so it was touching._

"_Who to kill first?" asked the man._

"_No one," replied Amanda sarcastically._

"_Since you're being so rude to me I might just kill yo…him first," said the man._

_Amanda had closed her eyes when she herd the gunshot but instead of feeling pain she felt that the man had let go of her and Eric was lying on the floor in a pool of blood._

"_ERIC!" yelled Amanda, kneeling down next to Eric's semi-conscious body._

_Frank Tripp rushed in to see why there was a gunshot._

"_I thought you guys cleared the scene," said Amanda with anger starting to build up inside her._

"_We did," replied Frank._

"_Eric stay with me, you can fight it, whatever you do don't close your eyes," said Amanda, gripping Eric's hand tightly while using the other hand to put pressure on Eric's wound._

_Less than five minutes later the paramedics had come. When the paramedics were loading Eric into the ambulance Horatio turned up._

"_Horatio this guy was inside the house he held a gun to my head, he was deciding who to kill at first he was gonna kill me first but he shot Eric instead," said Amanda._

"_Hey everything is going to be okay, he'll pull through," comforted Horatio, pulling Amanda into a tight comforting hug._

"_It should've been me who was shot not Eric," said Amanda now crying._

"_Stop blaming yourself for what happened," replied Horatio._

_S/C S/C S/C S/C_

_At the hospital, Amanda is waiting for the doctor to tell her that Eric is okay._

"_Amanda?" asked the doctor when he walked out of the room._

"_Yeah. Is Eric okay?" asked Amanda._

"_No he died," said the doctor walking off._

_Amanda collapsed into the chair behind her, and Horatio sat down in the chair next to her._

"_Horatio he's dead and it's my entire fault," said Amanda crying._

"_Stop blaming yourself you couldn't have done anything," replied Horatio pulling Amanda into a tight, comforting hug._

_**Present**_

Amanda had tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be alright," said Steph soothingly pulling Amanda into another hug rubbing soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"I could do with some sleep now," replied Amanda.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Steph.

"If you don't mind," replied Amanda.

"See ya soon," said Steph, walking towards the door.

"See ya," replied Amanda, just before Steph walked out the door.

Amanda walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch grabbing the partly empty wine bottle off of the coffee table, not even bothering to pick up the glass she drank straight from the bottle pretty much drinking half of the bottle in one go. She sat there for a while then finished off the rest of the bottle, she then walked into the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the draw and moved it towards her wrist…

TBC.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter review if you do like it.


	21. Painful Memories Part Two

**Dark Skies And Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: MIAMI or anything associated with it.

A/N: I had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that, on with the story.

**Chapter Twenty One-Painful Memories Part Two**

Amanda dropped the wine bottle she was holding when she cut her skin she then let out a scream but not in pain but in relief that she could let out all of her emotional pain. Blood was coming from her wrist and dripping onto the floor after about a minute she had passed out onto the floor.

A few hours later Amanda came to, noticing her left wrist had stopped bleeding she remembered what she had done. Remembering what she had done brought back all of the emotional pain. The hurt she felt when her daughter died, the hurt she felt when she lost their baby, the hurt she felt when Eric died and the hurt she felt at his funeral.

A little while later after Amanda had bandaged her wrist and cleaned up her blood off of the hardwood floor then the phone rang, Amanda walked over to where the phone was slightly swaying, she answered the phone on the other end it was none other than Horatio.

"Hello," said Amanda when she answered.

"Hey, how are you coping?" asked Horatio in reply.

"I'm fine, just trying to move on but it's hard," said Amanda.

"You can have as much time off work as you need I have everything under control here," said Horatio.

"I'll probably just take a few weeks off," replied Amanda.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to take any longer off?" asked Horatio.

"No I don't need to take any longer off," replied Amanda.

"Bye," said Horatio.

"See ya," replied Amanda, then they both hung up at the same time.

"I think I might listen to some music," said Amanda to herself.

Amanda searched through a box of CD's she had, she came across four CD's with 'Pandy Roxy Chick's Mix' written on them (A/N: those four CD's really exist I made them using iTunes), she decided to play the fourth CD.

By the time Hopeless Case had finished Amanda had fallen asleep.

Amanda was having a dream.

_**Dream**_

_Amanda was sitting in her car when the Hummer pulled up next to her thinking it was Horatio she didn't get out but when she saw the unmistakable hot body of the one and only Eric Delko. Upon seeing Eric, Amanda jumped out of her car and ran over to him, he picked her up and started kissing her._

_**Present**_

You made me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

And I could get used to this

You think I look the best

When my hair is a mess

I can't believe you exist

Because you know you're too good to be true

I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

And when I freak you understand

There's not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

"Eric," said Amanda waking up and looking around and noticed that she was in her living room.

'A dream though it's temporary it can mean nothing or everything,' thought Amanda to herself.

Amanda walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat and grabbed bowl of salad which had been sitting in there since she made it the day before and didn't eat it.

"I miss you Eric, I can't do this by myself," said Amanda out loud.

At this point Amanda broke down into tears.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.


	22. Back at Work

**Dark Skies and Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: MIAMI or anything associated with it.

A/N: I have had the idea for this chapter in my head for weeks and now I'm finally writing it. ; )

**Chapter Twenty Two-Back at Work**

Three weeks later the 8th of April.

Amanda walked into the break room to find everyone already there.

"Welcome back," said everyone simultaneously.

"Thanks guys, it's great to be back," replied Amanda.

"Okay now to today's cases, Calleigh you and Tim have an officer involved shooting and Amanda you and I have a rape case, and before you go I would like to introduce Eric's replacement Steph Jones I hope you all get along with her," said Horatio.

"Horatio could I talk to in private?" asked Amanda.

"Sure," replied Horatio walking out of the break room to his office with Amanda following.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Horatio.

"Um…it's about Steph I have a feeling we aren't going to get along too well," replied Amanda a bit uneasily.

"Why?" asked Horatio.

"Well we were friends a couple of weeks ago but then we had this major fall out. Does that answer you question?" replied Amanda.

"Yes, yes that does. Well you are going to have to get used to it since she is working on our case with us," said Horatio.

"She's a newbie, she doesn't have as much experience as the rest of us do why would you put her on this sort of case for her first case?" replied Amanda.

"Well when you first started you worked cases similar to this," said Horatio.

"But I'm not a rookie I was already a CSI in Vegas," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

An old warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"So…this is the crime scene," said Steph getting out of the car.

"Well duh," replied Amanda sarcastically.

"That's enough ladies," said Horatio sternly.

"Whatever," replied Amanda walking over to the officer.

"Yes sir," replied Steph.

"Stop calling me sir," said Horatio. (A/N: Isn't it funny how all the supervisors on all of the CSI series tell the newbie to stop calling them sir.)

"So where was the vic?" asked Amanda.

"In there," replied Officer Tragegal pointing into the warehouse which had a bordered up door.

"How did you know she was in here?" asked Amanda.

"I was driving by and I could hear crying," replied Officer Tragegal.

"Okay I'm going to go inside," said Amanda climbing into the warehouse through a hole in the wall big enough for her to fit through.

Amanda looked around and stopped when she came across some writing on the wall. The writing read 'I've raped five women, you're next PRC.'

"Horatio come here!" yelled Amanda.

Horatio walked over to the hole but only stuck his head in.

"What is it?" asked Horatio.

"The suspect left this message this is what it says 'I've raped five women, you're next PRC," replied Amanda.

"Who do you think PRC is," asked Horatio.

"I have a hunch I just hope its wrong," replied Amanda.

"So who is it?" asked Horatio.

"When I know you will know," replied Amanda

"Okay," said Horatio.

A couple of hours later everyone else had left leaving Amanda to finish the scene solo. Officer Greg Tyner had snuck up on Amanda just as she was putting her torch away. He grabbed her, pinned her up against the wall and then he started kissing her. He had her pinned there that hard that she couldn't get away. He decided not to go any further just yet.

A little while later Horatio came to get Amanda when he got out of the hummer he herd crying, he walked into the warehouse to find Amanda sitting up against a wall crying into her knees. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey what happened?" asked Horatio.

"O-O-Officer Tyner he…he hit on m-m-me," replied Amanda between sobs.

"Where is he now?" asked Horatio.

"I d-d-don't know," replied Amanda.

"Have you got everything packed up?" asked Horatio.

"No," replied Amanda.

"Okay you go sit in the hummer and I'll pack everything up for you," said Horatio.

Amanda walked out to the hummer and sat in there while Horatio up her stuff.

"Do you want to press charges?" asked Horatio when he came back out to the hummer.

Amanda was jolted out of her thoughts "What?"

Do you want to press charges?" asked Horatio again.

"I don't know maybe not yet; you know how I had a hunch on who PRC might be I think it's me coz when I was a teen I had a pen name called Pandy Roxy Chick PRC for short," said Amanda.

_Flashback_

_A girl with longish brown hair pulled back into a pony sat at a computer typing from a book._

_Present_

"So you think the next victim is gonna be you?" asked Horatio.

"Yep," replied Amanda.

"You don't look scared," stated Horatio.

"I'm good at bottling up my emotions especially in high school if you're not popular it's best not to let anyone see how you feel," replied Amanda.

A/N: Sorry it took soooooo long rips out phone line I hate having to wait for the net time to come back. Please review.


	23. The Call

**Dark Skies and Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: MIAMI or anything associated with it.

A/N: I thought of this chapter while laying in bed after watching The Execution of Catherine Willows on DVD. Slight CSI: MIAMI and CSI crossover.

**Chapter Twenty Three-The Call**

A few days after Greg Tyner had hit on her Amanda had gotten a phone call from Catherine Willows an ex colleague of hers.

"Hello," said Amanda when her cell rang.

"Hi Amanda its Catherine," replied Catherine.

"Hey Cath what do you want?" asked Amanda.

"We found the bastard who killed your little girl he had killed five other girls. I was wondering if you wanted to go to his execution?" asked Catherine.

There was silence on Amanda's end of the line.

"Amanda are you still there?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah I'll go to the bastard's execution," replied Amanda.

"So when can you come, Lindsey has missed you so much?" asked Catherine.

"I'll have to ask Horatio first," replied Amanda.

"Ask me what?" asked Horatio walking into the break room.

"Cath can I call you back," said Amanda.

"Sure bye," replied Catherine.

Amanda and Catherine both hung up.

"Was that Catherine Willows?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah," replied Amanda.

"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Horatio.

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go to the execution of the bastard who killed my daughter," replied Amanda.

"Are you going to go?" asked Horatio.

"If it's alright with you," replied Amanda.

"Yeah it's alright, by the way if you don't mind me asking who was the father of your daughter?" asked Horatio.

"I was hoping it would never come to this but…but you were her father," replied Amanda in a small voice.

"I think we need to go up to my office," said Horatio.

Horatio walked out of the break room with Amanda following and headed to his office. When they got to his office he motioned for Amanda to sit down and he sat in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Horatio.

"We had just broken up I was ready to move on when I found out," replied Amanda.

"What was her name?" asked Horatio.

"Iz-Izzy," replied Amanda starting to cry.

Horatio noticed that she had started crying and pulled the other chair up next to Amanda and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like this for a while until Horatio pulled away and cupped Amanda's face in his hands then wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Horatio.

"I-I-If you want to," replied Amanda.

Horatio pulled Amanda into another hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"When can I leave?" asked Amanda.

"Don't you mean we and we can leave today if you want," replied Horatio.

"I should be ready in about an hour, k," said Amanda.

"I'll pick you up," replied Horatio.

"Mm-hm," said Amanda.

"I'll see you later," said Horatio.

"See ya," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Amanda was talking on the phone to Catherine while she was packing her bags.

"Horatio said I could leave today," said Amanda.

"Does he know he was the father?" asked Catherine.

"He knows and he wants to come with me," replied Amanda.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," said Catherine.

"Bye," replied Amanda.

Amanda and Catherine both hung up at the same time. Amanda continued to pack her bags. A little while later Horatio came to get Amanda.

"Hey," said Amanda when she opened the door.

"Have you been crying?" asked Horatio.

"A bit," replied Amanda.

"It looks like more than a bit. Can I come in?" asked Horatio.

"Oh yeah sure," replied Amanda stepping out of Horatio's way to let him in.

"You ready to go yet?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I've just got to get my bags from my bedroom," replied Amanda.

Amanda went upstairs to get her bags.

A/N: I could've been doing my homework instead of writing this but it's interschool sports day so I have an extra day to do my homework.


	24. An Execution to Remember Part One

**Dark Skies and Angel Cries**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: MIAMI or anything associated with it.

A/N: I hate having to use the net at the library I soooooo can't wait till the net time comes back.

**Chapter Twenty Four-An Execution to Remember Part One**

Two days later the 13th of April, Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Amanda and Horatio walked up to the reception desk at.

"Hi can I please see Catherine?" asked Amanda.

"She is right over there," replied the receptionist.

"Thanks," said Amanda.

"You're welcome," replied the receptionist.

"Hey Cath," said Amanda when she walked up to Catherine.

"Hi," replied Catherine.

"I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours," said Catherine.

"It doesn't matter so who was the bastard who murdered Izzy?" asked Amanda.

"I think you should sit down," said Catherine.

"Okay," replied Amanda sitting down on one of the nearby chairs.

"The bastard who murdered her was Jake Harding," replied Catherine.

"He…he…he wanted revenge 'cos I didn't find the person who killed his kid," said Amanda staring into space.

"Earth to Amanda," said Catherine.

"What?" replied Amanda.

"Are you okay?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Amanda.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Catherine.

"No not yet," replied Amanda.

"You and Horatio are welcome to stay at my house if you want," said Catherine.

"I think we will," replied Amanda.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Catherine's house, Catherine, Amanda and Horatio had just walked into Catherine's house, they walked upstairs.

"Amanda you can have the guest room on the right and Horatio can have the other guest room on the left," said Catherine pointing to each of the rooms.

"Thanks," replied Amanda.

They walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"Lindsey has been so excited since she found out that you were coming. She'll be home soon," said Catherine.

"I've missed her so much too. How is everyone?" asked Amanda.

"Well Warrick is married and not to me, Nick is doing okay after the incident, Greg is back to his usual annoying self and Grissom and Sara are their usual selves," replied Catherine.

"Are you okay about Warrick's marriage?" asked Amanda.

"Not really," replied Catherine.

"I know you two were close and all but something else has happened hasn't it?" asked Amanda.

Catherine grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"A couple of months ago…" Catherine trailed off.

"You didn't did you," said Amanda.

"Yes, yes we did and I'm pregnant with his child," replied Catherine.

"Have you told Lindsey yet?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah I have but I don't know she is totally cool with it. Can you talk to her about it for me?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah I will," replied Amanda.

"Thanks, I sense that everything hasn't been plain sailing for you either," said Catherine.

"I was engaged to Eric Delko," replied Amanda.

"I hear a was so what happened?" asked Catherine.

_Flashback_

_When Amanda walked into the room she saw Eric standing there not doing anything. A man came up behind Amanda and wrapped an arm around her throat and held a gun to her head._

"_Don't do anything or I'll shoot," the mystery man whispered into Amanda's ear._

_Amanda whimpered with fear but the man just tightened his grip and held the gun closer to her head so it was touching._

"_Who to kill first?" asked the man._

"_No one," replied Amanda sarcastically._

"_Since you're being so rude to me I might just kill yo…him first," said the man._

_Amanda had closed her eyes when she herd the gunshot but instead of feeling pain she felt that the man had let go of her and Eric was lying on the floor in a pool of blood._

"_ERIC!" yelled Amanda, kneeling down next to Eric's semi-conscious body._

_Present_

"I know how you feel," said Catherine.

"I still feel like he is alive…" Amanda trailed off.

"…like he's out there somewhere without me," replied Amanda.

"I don't know how you feel there," said Catherine.

A few minutes later Lindsey came in the front door and came running into the living room where Catherine, Amanda and Horatio were sitting quietly talking.

"Mommy I'm home," said Lindsey.

"Hey sweetie," replied Catherine.

"Hey kiddo," said Amanda.

"Amanda I've missed you so much," replied Lindsey.

"I know your mother was telling me. So how is school going?" asked Amanda.

"Good. This place just isn't the same without you. Why did you leave?" asked Lindsey.

"Uh…I left because…because too many memories," replied Amanda.

"Hey Lindsey why don't you go up to your room," said Catherine.

"Okay," said Lindsey walking upstairs to her room.

"I'm sorry about that," said Catherine.

"That's okay. I'm gonna go talk to Lindsey," said Amanda walking upstairs to Lindsey's bedroom.

Amanda knocked on the door of Lindsey's bedroom.

"Can I come in?" asked Amanda.

"Sure," replied Lindsey.

"Your mom told me that she was pregnant, how do you feel about it?" asked Amanda.

"I'm not really that happy she barely has enough time for me now how much time is she gonna spend with it," replied Lindsey.

"Well your mom cares for you she'll still care for you after the baby is born," said Amanda.

"Did mom ask you to come and talk to me?" asked Lindsey.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Amanda.

"Yep," replied Lindsey.

They both started laughing.

A/N: Oh my god this is the third chapter in a row that I have finished.


	25. Note

**Authors Note**

As I am not a fan of CSI: Miami anymore I have decided to stop writing fanfics for the show. I am sorry for those who like my CSI: Miami fics but I have decided to not write anymore because 1) I don't have any passion for them and 2) I don't have much time for this sort of stuff so I have decided to stop this one. I am sorry if you like them but this is my decision.


End file.
